


Gone

by VenusJune13



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Death, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: He is gone
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poems by June





	Gone

Gone  
The farm was quiet. It was never quiet before.  
Nothing explains the feeling except empty. His dogs know there is something missing but they still wait.  
Everyone feels it. The feeling of someone being gone.  
His truck sits there to never be driven by him again.  
His garden is unmanned.  
He is gone.


End file.
